Gundam XG1 L33 Masamune
by Zedaine
Summary: This is a Gundam series I made up, It has nothing to do with Gundam Wing, but I decided to put it in the Gundam Wing subject because that is my favorite series, so don't get mad at me for that. I'm sure any Gundam fan will love it! Please Read and Review
1. Prologue

Gundam XG1-L33 Masamune  
  
This is a Gundam series I made up, It has nothing to do with Gundam Wing, but I decided to put it in the Gundam Wing subject because that is my favorite series, so don't get mad at me for that. This may turn into a novel and the rest of the chapters will come up quickly. Flames and comments are allowed. I will put up links with character and mech pictures in a while. Well enjoy. Please Review!!!  
Pictures: E-mail me and I will send you all the pictures I have. You can find my e-mail on my profile page.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything Gundam related in my story, but all of the Characters and Mobile Suits in this story are ideas created by me.  
  
Prologue  
  
In the year 21XX Earth has made world peace with all the Nations, the Nations had all merged to become one nation, The World Federation. Several years later colonies had been built in space as part of the World Federation.   
Later though, the colonies wanted to have their own freedoms and own rights, they wanted their very own Nation. The World Federation thought that another nation would bring war in the future.  
Years later a war started between the colonies and the Earth. The colonies were losing because of lack of soldiers and equipment because their resources came from Earth. During the war two colonies of the five were destroyed, 5 scientists from each of the Colonies got together in the L33 Colony to create an Ultimate Weapon to win the war for the colonies so they could have their rights.   
They got a newborn baby from one of the colonies orphanage and put it in a hidden location in the colonies where the scientists new invention was placed in. The device was a machine that increased pressure, or in others words increased gravity. They made the pressure adjust enough that it wouldn't be harmful or struggling for the subject. 15 years later the "weapon" had been trained in schooling and military schooling also in four different fighting techniques Ninjistu, Sambo, Tae Kwon Do, and Aikido.   
The weapon was made perfect, already five times stronger and faster than any normal human and intelligent in every way. After the 15th year the machine broke down, but the scientists found that as an advantage since the weapon they had created could not control his speed or strength in the normal Earth gravity, so for three years they trained him to control it better.   
During the 18 years, the scientists had been developing another weapon, or a tool for the weapon to use. It was called a Gundam, made from a new mineral the colonists found in an asteroid which was lighter and stronger than any substance ever found, it was called Gundanium. The Gundam was a few days behind schedule so the Weapon had to travel to Earth without it , but the World Federation had security pretty tight and it would be very difficult at that time to send him out with it any ways. The scientists planned to have him go to Earth on one of the Colonists transfer shuttles, since the Earth Federation was letting Colony civilians go back to Earth since the war could cause destruction to the rest of the colonies. The Gundam was planned to be sent down when security was its weakest, and for the Weapons first mission, to destroy the largest Military School on Earth. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
The Weapon had all his equipment ready to head to Earth; a GPS to locate anything the colonies would send him, and a lap top computer equipped with special features so he could communicate with the scientists, if he needed to, without being traced. He was heading for the exit of the lab.  
"Wait." one of the scientists said.  
The Weapon turned around.  
"You'll need a code name, hmm, use Zedaine, that should work well enough."  
Zedaine nodded, and then left the lab for the space station.  
Security was very intense at the Space Station, if you were a colonists they would have to check you head to toe to make sure you don't have any sort of weapon, or anything that could be used to harm someone. Zedaine happened to get through easy enough, the security guards thought he was too young to cause any sort of damage. As  
Zedaine was walking down the aisles people were giving him uneasy stares as he found a seat and rested the back of his head. As he ran his fingers through his brown hair, he mumbled to himself "I'm finally going to Earth."  
  
_________________________  
Rohan, one of the commanders of the World Federation Army, was having his usual drinks at the bar. The place was dark, the only light came from tiny lamps in the center of tables or on the walls.  
"Five bottles of Vodka? Will that be ALL for you, sir?" The waiter asked him.  
Rohan nodded his head, he slumped down in his chair and unbuttoned his uniform.  
The waiter left to get his order, he sat there thinking, thinking about the war and how many loved ones he had lost because of it.  
"Just because the Colonies wanted to be their own nation." He said silently to himself.  
The waiter came back and gave him his drinks and slapped down a bill. Rohan grabbed one of the bottles and started drinking it.   
A few minutes later an old Information seller friend of Rohan's came in. As the man looked around the bar, it wasn't easy to spot someone because of the poor lighting, he finally spotted Rohan, his face lit up and he walked briskly toward were Rohan was sitting, and took a seat at his table.  
"Hey buddy! Long time no see!"  
"What do you want Paul?" Rohan said in disgust.  
"Well, I got some pretty good information that could be very vital for this war, and I'm selling it for pretty cheap, only 2000 credits!" He said with a sidelong glance at his friend.   
"Hm, your sources aren't always the best, I don't want to be throwing away 2000 credits on information that's probably worthless." Rohan replied. As he finished speaking he heard a shuttle fly over the bar.  
"Hey, well, maybe sometimes my sources aren't always correct," Paul said in a hurt voice, "but trust me this time! It's for real I have it on good ath.."  
He was cut off as Rohan said,  
"All right, then tell me."  
" Credits first, then information."  
"...50."  
"Err, Rohan I need the money, how about 1000 credits."  
"Ok, then how about 100"  
"200 credits" Paul said with disgust.  
"All right."  
"Okay, eh, let me finish off that bottle of yours first."  
Both of them sat their drinking, after a couple of minutes, Rohan noticed a young person enter the bar, the small lighting made him look mysterious, he looked about to be 18 or 20 years old, he had brown spiky hair with some blonde in the front. As Rohan stared at him he noticed he had on casual colony clothes.  
"Must be from that colony shuttle that passed over just barely." Rohan thought to himself.  
The young man walked toward the table, his spiky hair was bouncing slightly, he sat down two tables away.  
"Ah, all right Rohan, here's the info. I've heard there's supposed to be some sort of weapon that the colony is sending down, its supposed to be able to wipe the whole Federation out!"  
Zedaine two tables away happened to hear their conversation, he moved his chair closer to hear better through the noise of the bar all around him.  
"So, they tried that a long time ago, when I was a little kid, we blew it up before it even reached Earth." Rohan replied in a hotty voice.  
"Yeah but, the Weapon could already be on Earth."  
"Doubt it, we would have already located it and blown it to an oblivion."  
"I don't know, I heard they are sending the pilot first, then later they are sending some sort of Mobile Suit."  
Zedaine couldn't believe this, that guy knew the whole plan. "How could he know this?" he thought.  
"Hm, well its just one mobile suit and one man versus over thousands, actually over hundreds of thousands, and the colonies don't have the equipment or the brains to create something that powerful." Rohan stated.  
"Well, I am just telling you what I heard."  
"Well, I think your wrong." Rohan gets up from his seat puts some credits on the table and starts to head outside, Paul follows and stops him.  
"Hey common! Rohan! Aren't you going to warn someone about it!"  
"Yeah." Rohan started buttoning up his uniform and straightening it. "I'm going to tell the President of the WF Army."  
"All right good, so?"  
"Here." Rohan gives him his last bottle of vodka and walked away.  
"Hey give me my money!"  
Rohan turns around, un-holsters his gun, and pointed it at him in the blink of an eye. "Want a bullet instead, Paul?"  
"..Err..no..fine go on! You piece of shit!"  
Rohan holstered his gun and walked down the dark road away from the military school which was his destination. It was about 8:45 p.m.  
Paul sighed, "Cheap punk."  
Paul had not noticed Zedaine go out before him, he then headed out of the bar and toward his apartment, which is near the military school. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
It had started to rain, thunder was banging in the sky as the rain poured down. Zedaine was hiding in the shadows, waiting for Paul to get close. As Paul was walking past the alley muttering and stomping through some puddles, Zedaine jumped out from the shadows, grabbed him around the collar, and slammed him against the brick wall in the alley.  
Paul cried out, "Hey! Whata, what do you want! I don't have any money!"  
Ignoring this Zedaine asked him, in his calm, soft, monotone voice, "Were did you get that information?" .  
"..Wha..wha..what information?"   
"I over heard your conversation with that commander, I would like to know where you got it from." Zedaine paused for a split second, "You don't have to tell me though, unless you want to die." his voice not as calm this time.  
"All right! all right! When I was visiting the L33 Colony's bar a week ago, and some guy in a lab coat, looked like some sort of scientist, motioned me to come over to his table, said I looked like the kinda guy that would sell information for the right price. He told me all the information you heard! I'm serious! Please don't kill me!"  
Zedaine closed his eyes for a few seconds, then said "All right thanks, that's all I need." Zedaine let him down to his feet.  
"Whew!..thank.." Paul was cut off in mid sentence, Zedaine had punched him on the side of the face, Paul flew to the wet ground and laid there. His head was kind of hung over and his neck looked loose.  
"Hm, must of broke his neck, just with a single punch." Zedaine was surprised with his own strength and what it could do to people.  
Zedaine walked out of the alley, rain tapping on his vest, he saw a huge military building a couple of streets down.  
"That must be it." He started walking.  
  
_____________________________  
Rohan hurried down to a curb to get out of the rain and got in a Taxi.  
"Ah, hey Rohan where to?"  
"The 1st Class WF Military School."  
"You've been going the wrong way, have you been drinking again?" he asked in a skeptical voice  
"No."  
"Whatever, all right. I need to go stop and pick up someone else, so I'll drop you off after."  
Rohan just leaned his head back on the cab's head rest, he started listening to the sound of the windshield wipers as his head started to pound, he knew he had drunken way too much.  
  
Zedaine was waiting to cross the street, he noticed in the back of a Taxi Cab that just passed by was the commander he saw at the Bar. The crossing sign finally came up and he crossed the road and walked up to the schools front door, he wiped the bottom of his wet shoes on the mat and walked in.  
Zedaine walked up to the front desk. "Hi, I would like to enroll in this school." he asked the Secretary.  
"Oh sure! Here you go." She gave him a couple of application papers, "After you have filled out everything, I will have you talk with one of the commanders."  
Zedaine went and sat down in a chair by the door, using his lap as a table he started filling it out.  
A few minutes had passed, Zedaine was still filling out the papers. Zedaine hears the door squeak open, looks up, and sees the commander at the bar come into the lobby. He goes to the front desk, "I'm checking in." he told the Secretary.  
"Okay, oh, there's a new recruit over there filling out an application, he needs to be interviewed."  
"Ehh, all right. Just send him in after he is done filling it out." Rohan replied in a hazy voice.  
"Have you been drinking again?"  
"No, I'm a commander why should I be drinking."  
The secretary frowned, "Well, I'll send him in when he is done filling the papers."  
Rohan turned around and started walking off toward his office, almost knocking over a flower pot on his way.  
Several minutes later Zedaine got up from his seat and started walking toward the front desk.  
The secretary noticed him in the corner of her eye, looked up at him and said, "Just go into the commanders office and show him your papers."   
Zedaine turned and walks immediately to the commanders office, then knocked on the door.  
"Come in!"  
Zedaine opened the door and Rohan motioned for him to have a seat. Zedaine sits down and gives him his papers. Rohan studied them for a bit, looked at Zedaine for a while, then said, "All right, you look fine, you got all that's required to become a student here." He started signing the papers very quickly, without reading the regard to any of the information given on signing papers, and then gave them back to Zedaine.  
"All right there you go. Give these papers to the Secretary, she'll give you everything you need."  
"Thank you, sir." Zedaine got up and walked out of the room. He gave the Secretary his papers then paid for all of the fees, the Secretary then gave him a package, "Okay, this has your uniform, room keycard, student ID, and of course your very own .45 Socom you can look at all the extensions to it if you want when you get to your room, and from now on you have a license to take that anywhere."  
Zedaine thanked the secretary, picked up the stuff and all of his luggage and headed down the hallway to his room. On his way, a young lady met him on the way, "Oh you must be new here!" She said excitedly.  
"Yeah." Zedaine replied in his normal soft tone.  
"Well, let me tell you, you've joined the right school to become the best soldier! They pamper you so good here. I'm Kathryn." She held out her hand.  
Zedaine didn't do anything, he was told about woman while at the colony. The Scientists had told him not to start a relationship with any lady, especially someone from the Federation, they could lead you to fail.  
"And you are?" Kathryn said sounding a little impatient.  
"Oh, er. Zedaine." He shook her hand.  
"Nice to meet you," She smiled, "Maybe we'll be able to train together sometime. Well I gotta go, see ya!" She went off down the hall.  
Zedaine felt weird, nothing like he had ever felt before, but he shook it off and went down the hall. He found his room and slid the card through the scanner, the scanner light turned to green and the door opened with a clicking sound, and he went inside. The room looked like your ordinary hotel room. Had a television, queen size bed, telephone, bathroom, and everything else. He went and put his stuff down and opened the package he had received from the school. He pulled out the box with the Socom, the kit came with a silencer, laser sight, and a little light. He pulled the gun out and studied it. Zedaine laughed to himself, he knew this was going to be too easy, way too easy.  
  
_______________________  
Rohan decided he needed some sleep, he was just getting sober and felt pretty sick. He got up from his desk and went to his room.  
"Just a little rest, that's all I need." He then closed his eyes and fell into dream world.   
  
It was around 10:00 P.M., which was curfew for the school, Zedaine had snuck out of the school. He had noticed the rain had stopped as he was heading toward the meeting place where he was supposed to meet the group of a Traveling Black Market which he had contacted with after he landed at the space port.  
"You're late." Came a voice out from a dark alley.  
"Security is tight at the school during curfew," Zedaine said with a sigh, "any ways, where are the explosives?"   
"Where's the money?"  
"Right here." Zedaine pulled out two cards, the man swiped them out of his hands and checked them on a Credit Calculator he had in his hand.  
"Hey Boss, you think we should be giving a buncha bombs just to a kid?" Said another man coming out of the alley.  
"Of course, he's also paid in full for the car. Well kid it's all yours." The man tossed him the keys and they walked off. Zedaine checked the trunk of the car, there were two boxes of tiny explosives, even though only a couple inches long, they could blow up anything in an averaged size room. He also noticed the detonator. He shut the trunk and got in the car.  
He drove up outside the school. Opened the trunk and got the boxes, they were heavy, but Zedaine's training in the colonies made it easy for him to carry them. Zedaine snuck around to one of the sides of the school, he was sneaking silently his shoes weren't making the least bit of noise on the grass, the guards outside were half asleep any ways and didn't notice him. Luckily Zedaine's room was on the first floor, he had also left his window open so he could climb through and put the boxes in. He slid each box through first, then he climbed inside. Once inside he emptied his duffle bag that had his extra clothes in it, he started packing the little explosives inside, he couldn't fit all the C4's inside, so he put the remaining ones in his pockets. Zedaine was all ready, all he had to do was wait until it was late to make sure everyone was asleep.  
  
Rohan was having the same dream, he would be at the Colony L11 with his fiance`, but then he would just float out in space, and a big bomb would crash into the colony. As it was blowing up he would try to reach for his girl, but his reach would always be too short, he would just float away as everything he loved just blew up before him.  
Rohan jumped up screaming, he realized it was the same dream he had for years after the Colony had been destroyed, and that he was on a shuttle to it to pick up his fiance`, Serena. He got up and went to go to the Bathroom, but as he did he heard a deafening loud explosion, it rumbled the whole building so hard Rohan was knocked off his feet. Fire alarms went off and he heard things collapsing.   
"What the hell!?"  
Rohan got up and went to the door, he opened it, everything was smokey and burning. He then noticed a tiny explosive on his door. "C4!?" He then instinctively dove to the right of the door and ducked, thinking that his would be next, nothing happened. He went slowly forward examined it,  
"Thank god it was a dud." He decided to get away before the fire would set it off. He passed through the smokey hall ways and looked in rooms, something stunk bad, he saw some burning corpses and then knew where the stench was coming from. In other rooms he saw that the explosion had smashed them against the wall leaving blood all over the place. He could see no survivors around him so he headed quickly for the entrance of the school.  
  
After Zedaine had put C4's on every room door and in some offices, he had also put a C4 on his own door to try to fake his own death. He had jumped out the window with his things and detonated the bombs. The explosions were shaking the ground outside the building. Zedaine noticed the higher levels of the school were on fire and about to collapse. He turned around and started running toward the parking lot to escape in his car.  
"Halt!" Came a voice from behind him, "Stay right there buddy, turn around with your hands u..." Zedaine did turn around, but instead of raising his hands up he quickly shot the guard right in his open mouth. The guard collapsed to the ground blood oozing all over the ground. Zedaine heard a loud squeaky sound like bending metal, he looked back at the school, the top floor had collapsed almost knocking down the rest.  
Zedaine ran for his car, opened the door and got in. He turned the keys, but the car wouldn't start. He checked under the wheel, the wires had been cut.   
"Damnit." He said to himself, his voice still calm.  
"Damnit is right!" Came a voice from the back seat. Zedaine felt a hard pain in the side of his waist as someones foot slammed hard into him, the force flung him against the door. He quickly reached for the handle, opened the door and rolled out. He then quickly got up holding his side, he looked to see who his attacker was.  
"Well, you must be the weapon I've heard about." Rohan said as he got out of the car. "You've surprised me Zedaine, but your still not good enough to survive when I'm around, time to die." Rohan said in his voice sounding very confident.  
"Right." Zedaine quickly moved up to Rohan, so quickly he didn't have a chance to block the blow, the force of Zedaine's kick sent Rohan flying over the car. Rohan hit the other side with a hard thud, his chest felt almost broken. He rolled around and saw Zedaine running away and he heard a bunch of automatic gun fire. Zedaine was running very fast he seemed just as fast or even faster than the olympic runners. As he was running away Rohan picked himself up and threw one of his throwing knives at the back of Zedaine, but it whisked past him and missed his head by several inches and bounced off the road. As officers came running they asked him if he was all right. Rohan looked around for a while, and noticed what Zedaine had run from, there were about 50 officers with assault rifles standing around him.   
"..Yes...uhg, I'm... I'm fine." he said  
"Do you want us to go after him, sir?" one of the officers asked   
"No he's probably too far away now, even if you were to use cars." He said taking shallow breaths.  
"Maybe you should go to the hospital, sir."  
"No, I don't need to taken there just for a few minor scratches, ugh." Rohan did realize it was getting harder for him to breathe. "Never mind, maybe your right," he told him.  
As he started toward the hospital buildings, he ordered one of the officers to escort him. Even though they weren't told to, the Federation Officers jumped into their cars and drove off to find Zedaine.   
Zedaine was running down the street and he spotted a motorcycle parked on one of the curbs. He ran over to it and started to hot wire it. He tried to hurry knowing the officers could be on him in a few moments. The bikes motor started rumbling and Zedaine jumped on, kicked the bike in first, and then he then road off into the night looking for a place to hide. He would have to go somewhere far, somewhere out of the city. 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Rohan was in the hospital.  
"Well, your ribs are badly bruised," the Doctor told Rohan, "but that's about it, it might be a little hard to breathe for a while."   
"All right, thanks." Rohan said as he got up to leave.  
"Woh, I think you need some rest. If you move around too much you might hurt yourself more than you are right now." Warned the Doctor.  
"Nah, I'm fine." Rohan ran out of the building, one of the Federation Officers was waiting for him.  
"He got away, we're thinking he stole a motorcycle, but we never caught him."  
Rohan sighed, "I knew he'd get too far, oh well, I guess it didn't hurt to try. I can't believe someone so young could cause so much damage, maybe this guy really is a perfect weapon. Did you see how fast he ran?"  
"Yes, but, its only one man. He can't stand up to a whole army." The Guard said feeling confident that they will get him next time.  
"Well, are there any survivors?" Rohan asked hopefully.  
"Only one," the Officer responded, "a young soldier named Kathryn. She was safe in her bathroom the whole time."  
Rohan was furious, one kid had just killed over hundreds good soldiers, soldiers good enough to someday be commanders like himself.   
"Sir, I think you need some rest, if we ever find this weapon, we'll let you know." The Officer told him reassuringly.  
Rohan replied with so much anger in his voice he didn't sound like himself,"...And let me kill him."  
  
Zedaine was out of the city, actually, out of the province. He decided the next town he came to would be safe enough to hide in. He stayed the rest of the night at a Motel.  
He woke up the next morning, turned on the television and saw that the news was giving reports on the Military School he had destroyed yesterday. The whole building had collapsed before the fire men ever got there. Looking at this reminded him that he needed to call the scientists. He opened up his lap top computer and made a connection to a satellite.  
The lead Scientist came up.  
"Well, well, Zedaine. How are things going? Are you in the school?"   
"Already destroyed." Zedaine replied.  
"Already!? I'm surprised, you seem to be very resourceful in getting the supplies you need to complete your assignments quickly."  
"I guess so, any ways. Now to the point. I have found out that one of the scientists with you have been giving information to someone, the information has spread and I bet the whole Federation knows about me right now."  
"Really!? Well we will have to be sure we find the one among us responsible, thank you for the information."  
"I am also going to be needing the Gundam as soon as possible."  
"Well, we have already sent it. It should be at its destination in about five hours. We are sending information to your GPS of the location of where its supposed to land."  
"All right, I guess we'll talk then."  
"Okay, good luck Zedaine."  
  
The scientist shut off the connection. Another scientist came from behind him.  
"So?"  
"The federation knows all about him, everything is going according to plan."  
"Do you think it will be too hard for him?"  
"We'll just have to find out."  
  
_________________________  
  
"Ah, yes Rohan come in and have a seat." The President of the World Federation Army said as he welcomed Rohan in. Rohan came in with his hands behind his back.  
"Sir," Rohan started to say, but he paused for a few seconds, "the leading WF Military School has been obliterated, there is only one, well two survivors if you count me."  
"Yes, I have heard, and a kid is responsible for this madness?" asked the President.  
"Well, a colonist, not your average ordinary, one raised for destruction, I don't even know if I can say he is human, his strength and speed are unimaginable for his size and age."  
"Well, maybe he's just really fit."  
"He almost broke my ribs with one kick, a.." Rohan was cut off.  
"Yes, well any trained soldier can do that easy."  
"..and I had my bullet proof vest on, sir." Rohan finished his sentence.  
The president opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out.  
"This is what my chest could have looked like." Rohan brought his hands out behind his back, he was holding his kevlar vest, it was broken and cracked right in the center.  
"..I..I.." the President was so shocked he could hardly speak. "I don't know what we are up against, but this can't go on any longer, we have to get rid of him! Even if it takes our whole army!"   
Before Rohan was able to speak, a man burst in the room with a message,  
"Sir! We have the Police right on our enemies tail! Here is the location." The man gave the President a small hand held computer.  
"Good, good. Rohan, get your Mobile Suit and 20 other men in theirs, and get down on him!"  
"20 men, sir?" Rohan questioned.  
"Just follow orders! I want to make sure this Terrorist is dead!"  
Rohan solutes the President then walked out of the room. "20 Men in Mobile Suits against one man!?" He thought, "the President has gone mad!" Rohan decided to take orders though, he didn't want to cause any problems. He headed for the Garage.  
  
Zedaine was on his bike cruising down the road, cops were just several meters behind him. Zedaine was almost to the target location, he was a little early. He then noticed a white object from the sky land in the forest, he looked at his GPS. The location of the target on the GPS was right in the center of the forest. Zedaine sped off the freeway onto a dirt road. The cops were still on hot pursuit, Zedaine then had the throttle pushed all the way.   
Zedaine had entered the forest, he could see some smoke far off, he kept driving as he glanced at his left mirror and noticed they were very close to him. The smoking crater was very close now, Zedaine grabbed the front brakes instantly, but breaking so sudden at that high of speed flipped the bike, but Zedaine had jumped at the right moment so the force of the bike launched him right into the air, he twirled his body and flipped front wards into the crater. The cop cars all screeched to a stop stopped around the smoking hole, officers got out and pulled out their Glock9s and assault rifles, they started firing into the smoking crater not knowing what they were hitting but bullets were ricocheting off some sort of metal. The soldiers stopped after a few seconds, they heard nothing.   
  
Zedaine was inside the Gundam. He sat in the cockpit seat, he put his hands over two metal handles that came from both sides of the cockpit, the metal handles were sensors to scan his DNA and brain waves. Zedaine's DNA had been entered into the Main System so only he could pilot the Gundam.   
Zedaine saw text appear on the monitor. "DNA correct, starting Main Systems."   
Zedaine heard the sound of energy running through and powering everything up, lights and all the screens activated. Zedaine could see everything outside of him, which was the inside of a smokey crater from the impact of the Gundam's space pod.  
"Well, lets see what you have." He looked down at the monitor over the console and pressed a couple of buttons.   
"Hmm, you got a Double Beam Gatling Gun, two Mini War Head Pods, Large Beam Sabre, Shield Beam Cannon, two Vulcan's, and two Machine Gun Cannons." Zedaine's eyes opened wide, he was surprised with al the stuff this thing had. He then continued on to its statistics, Zedaine glanced at its code name, "XG1-L33 Masamune."  
He closed his eyes and smirked, "Well Masamune," Zedaine said to his new partner, "Lets raise some hell."  
  
The Officers thought they had got him, it had been at least half a minute and nothing happened. One was about to go down and check things out, when suddenly a giant robotic hand, with some sort of Double Barreled Gatling Gun attached to its arm, swooped out of the ruse and grabbed four officers, squeezing the officers in its grasp the other officers heard bones crunching and their partners screaming in agony. Blood was oozing through the hands fingers, it then opened and the four crushed bloody corpses fell to the ground. They then saw something starting to rise.  
"Its a Mobile Suit, RUN!!!" One of the officers cried out.   
Cops were running everywhere. The Mobile Suit had come out of the crater and was stomping on everything in sight, bones crunched and blood spilled everywhere as it stomped all over the officers. Most ran for the cars, but before they could start it up, they were crushed in the car by the Mobile Suit's giant foot.  
  
The Gundam was pretty easy to control, the scanners scanned Zedaine's brain waves so Zedaine could control the machine just by using his thoughts, it was almost like Zedaine was the Gundam. The Radar started blinking it had scanned 21 heat sources about 200 meters away. Zedaine moved Masamune forward. Several seconds later the Mobile Suit targets were now in sight, Masamune raised its Shield Beam Cannon, an aura of energy had started to surround the barrel.  
  
"You guys go on ahead, he shouldn't be able to handle 20 Mobile Suits at once." Rohan wanted to see how strong this new mobile suit was, but more he wanted to see how the skilled the pilot was, so he stayed behind in his highly advanced Mobile Suit, which he called Emerald Storm.  
"Yes sir!" Said all of the men and they went on heading toward their target.  
"Woh, I am detecting a large heat source, its getting bigger by the second!" One of the pilots announced.  
"Do you know what it is?" Another pilot asked with a little fear in his voice.  
"No I don't, wait! The heat source is heading right towards us! It's a large beam! Everyone move out of the way!"  
  
Zedaine had released the charged energy from the cannon. An enormous beam had shot out towards his targets. He saw most of the Mobile Suits move to the sides to try and dodge the blast, but the others stood there and were completely obliterated by the energy.   
The 13 Remaining Soldiers stalled for a second in their mobile suits, surprised that he got seven Mobile Suits in one shot. Most of them got their wits and started charging towards their enemy in groups. Zedaine activated Masamune's boosters and started boosting toward his enemies, also firing his Double Beam Gatling Gun which was on the Gundam's right arm. A shower of Beam Bullets flew towards four Mobile Suits that were in a group, all four were being knocked back by all the beams of energy, a couple seconds later one exploded and the rest fell over and were left motionless because the pilots inside had been killed.   
"Nine remaining," Zedaine said to himself, "Lets see how these War Heads perform."  
The two hatches on Masamune's chest area opened and 2 quads of War Heads flew out toward the group of the remaining Mobile Suits. Zedaine saw them split up to dodge the missiles, but then the quads split and were locked onto eight Mobile Suits, they hit their targets directly and nothing of them was left but burning scrap.  
"I..I'm..I'm the only one left!" the last remaining pilot stuttered. "You wont get me! You're dead! You, you MONSTER!!!" the Mobile Suit brought up its Machine gun and started firing at the Gundam, the shots were just ricocheting off the Gundanium alloy as it was slowly walking towards him.  
"Stay AWAY FROM ME!" The pilot pulled a clutch on one of the handles and two missiles shot out from the soldiers Mobile Suit. Zedaine was still moving Masamune forward. The missiles had hit, flame and thick smoke was surrounding the area where Masamune once stood.  
"HahHA! I got him! I got HIM!" The Soldier cried happily, "HAHAHA!"  
"That was it?" Rohan thought to himself, "Nah, he couldn't have been defeated that easily."  
Several seconds had passed, the Pilot was very proud of himself.   
"I bet I'll get promoted! HAHA!"   
A cold, soft voice came over the soldiers intercom, "Did you think my Gundam could be defeated so easily?"  
The Gundam was walking out of the ruse, still walking toward the Mobile Suit.  
"Wha...what! WHAT THE HELL!" The pilot was so scared, he could not move. Zedaine's face appeared on the Soldiers screen, "It will take a lot more than a few minor missiles to penetrate through Gundanium Alloy."  
The Soldier couldn't speak, he didn't know what to do, he just sat there and did nothing.  
Masamune had stopped right in front of the Mobile Suit. Zedaine controlled Masamune and it raised it's left arm so the beam cannon was right up against the cockpit door.  
"You are a worthless Soldier," Zedaine told the pilot, "you deserve to die."  
The cannon fired a small beam shot, but it was enough the door blew open and the Pilot inside was completely disintegrated. The Mobile Suit then collapsed to the ground.  
"Well commander, how was that?" Zedaine asked as his face appeared on Rohan's screen.  
Rohan didn't say anything, he just looked at Zedaine's calm, emotionless face over his screen.   
"Zedaine," Rohan paused for a couple of seconds, "Your too much, I guess I'll just have to kill you myself. " Rohan activated Emerald Storm's booster and charged for Zedaine, beam sabre in hand. Zedaine jettisoned the Gatling Gun on Masamune's right arm to lighten its weight, Masamune's arm then reached up and drew his Giant Beam Sabre. Its energy was wide and long, a couple meters shorter than the Gundam itself.  
Zedaine studied Rohan's Mobile Suit as it was heading toward him, the appearance resembled a Gundam, it was an Emerald green color, similar to the color of his Masamune. They were now in close range combat, Emerald Storm swung at Masamune in a perfect horizontal slash with his Beam Sabre. Masamune ducked below the Beam Sabre as it was flying passed its head. Masamune turned around and swung its beam sabre over its head with a forceful vertical attack, then Emerald Storm continuing its swing quickly turned around and deflected Masamune's attack right above its head.  
ÒThat was too close.Ó Rohan sighed silently to himself.  
With quick thinking Rohan activated Emerald StormÕs boosters and thrusted himself backwards. After the attack was deflected Masamune lifted its shield beam cannon. Zedaine started to charge the beam cannon for a few seconds while aiming, locked on to his target, and then released the energy. From the cannons barrel a large, bright, energy beam emerged. As the energy beam approached Emerald Storm, Rohan raised the Mobile Suits shield in a desperate attempt to block the attack. As the energy hit the shield, the shield exploded into numerous pieces of metal scrap. Emerald Storm was knocked on its back from the impact. In a matter of seconds, Masamune was right in front of Emerald Storm. 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Rohan tried to roll his Mobile Suit out of the way of Masamune's weapon, he was too slow and Emerald Storm's left arm was completely severed off. Masamune slashed again, this time cutting a large gash in Emerald Storm's torso area.  
"You have go to keep moving," Zedaine warned him, "before your Mobile Suit is nothing but scrap."  
Rohan tried to quickly move his Mobile Suit onto its feet, but Masamune kicked it right down, and slashed again, this time cutting a slice in the Mobile Suits right arm. Zedaine was toying with him.  
"You shouldn't try to get up when your enemies right in front of you."  
"Shut up! Don't tell me what I shouldn't do!" Rohan brought up Emerald Storm's right arm, it grabbed its beam rifle that was holstered on its back, and started shooting Masamune's head. Zedaine was surprised for a few seconds, and knocked back a couple of meters. Rohan boosted his Mobile Suit backwards, still firing, and used the thrust to get himself onto its feet.   
"Now die!" Rohan pulled a clutch on the left handle and a whole mass of missiles came from a pod on Emerald Storm's back.   
Zedaine could hardly move Masamune because the beams were knocking him back, he saw on his screen the mob of missiles. He tried to move his Gundam but the continuous fire from Rohan's beam rifle was still holding him back. All Zedaine could do was watch the missiles fly towards him, and brace himself for the impact. The first several missiles had hit and knocked Masamune backwards onto its back, some flew passed but the remainder turned downwards and hit Masamune in numerous places. Smoke and fire was surrounding the Mobile Suit.  
"Well the Gundam isn't damaged," Rohan observed, "but the Pilot couldn't have survived."  
Masamune started to rise and in a few seconds it was back on its feet. Zedaine's image appeared on Rohan's screen, he looked shaken up bad.  
"Good job." Zedaine complimented him as he coughed out blood. "You should have tried that earlier and you wouldn't have lost your arm."  
"I don't get it, all those impacts should have shaken you up so bad that it would have killed you, and look your hardly even hurt!" Rohan said in a startled voice.  
"Well, I can withstand a lot more than an ordinary human, but I am at hurt pretty bad. Some of my ribs might be broken, both of my arms are sprained, and I'm coughing out blood."  
Rohan knew he couldn't survive another mob a missiles like that, unfortunately for him he had used all of them up in that attack.  
"But, I'm done toying around, so get ready!" Zedaine's voice had weakened a bit.  
Zedaine activated Masamune's boosters, it was dashed toward Rohan at a speed of 400 kilometers per hour. This speed was way too fast for Rohan, in a few seconds Masamune was right in front of him, Rohan tried to shoot him with his beam rifle, but Masamune flew straight up in the air just as he fired. Zedaine aimed Masamune down and started firing shots from his shield beam cannon down at Rohan. Two shots hit Emerald Storms arm knocking it completely off, the rest of the shots knocked the Mobile Suit off its feet and into its back.  
Rohan coughed out blood, his vision started going blurry. He knew he had lost and was awaiting his death. Masamune landed back down right by Emerald Storm. Masamune brought up its arm and sheathed its beam sabre. Rohan tried to get his mobile suit moving but it had taken too much damage. Masamune picked up Emerald Storm by its head and then flung him over its shoulder. The Mobile Suit smashed against the ground hard, Rohan blacked out.  
Zedaine was breathing heavily, he was too exhausted to finish Rohan off, so he just considered he was dead. Zedaine moved Masamune toward where he jettisoned his weapon, Masamune picked it up and attached it back to its right arm. Zedaine's vision was going blurry, he had no idea where he was going. Masamune continued walking toward the forest as Zedaine lost consciousness.  
When Zedaine woke up he noticed he was inside a tent laying on a cot. He went to sit up but a sharp pain in his ribs made him lay back down. His chest and elbows were wrapped up.  
"Woh, you'd better not get up yet." Warned a young woman in the corner of the tent, "seven of your ribs are broken and your elbows are a little cracked cracked."  
Zedaine closed his eyes, he didn't know his injuries were that bad.  
"Where am I? And who are you?" Zedaine asked in his normal quiet voice.  
"You're in the Guerillas Forest Camp. My name is Faye, I'm the leader of the Guerillas."  
"Guerillas?" Zedaine asked as he opened his eyes.  
"We are a neutral group war group, actually we're just against the WF, we have nothing to do with the colonies."  
"Oh of course, I know who you guys are."  
"Well, we certainly don't know who you are, how about you explain yourself."  
"You don't need to know anything about me."  
"You bet I do, tell me now or I'll kill you." Her voice getting harsher.  
He knew in his condition he would be easy to kill. He closed his eyes, "I'm a weapon sent from the colonies to get rid of the World Federation, or just it's army."  
"Do you have a name?"  
"They call me Zedaine."  
"Now I need a couple of questions answered. This mobile suit you were in, how come none of my men can pilot or activate it."  
Zedaine sighed, "It only activates from my DNA, so I'm the only one who can pilot it."  
"And how do you pilot it? There's nothing to control it with."  
"It scans my brain waves, so your able to control it with your mind."  
"The colonies seem very advanced."  
Zedaine didn't say anything, he looked out of the opening of the tent and saw his Gundam.  
It's design looked a lot more advanced than any normal Mobile Suit. Zedaine looked at its wings, or fins on its back, he guessed they were used to provide more maneuverability while airborne, and in null gravity.  
"Well I'd like you to help us Zedaine, we could work together and take out the World Federation much faster." Faye said in a polite tone.  
Zedaine sat there thinking for a moment.  
"Sure why not," he finally responded, "If I declined you would kill me any ways."  
She laughed.  
"Actually, I couldn't kill a handsome guy like you." She winked and then left the room.  
Zedaine sat there, thinking about the war. It had nothing to do with him, he was just being used to save the colonies.  
"Oh well," he said to himself, "I guess that's life."  
He closed his eyes and went to sleep.  
  
Rohan was awake looking up at the white ceiling in a hospital room. His back and most of his ribs were broken, fortunately for him, he wasn't paralyzed.  
The President of the World Federation Army walked in through the door.  
"Is he that good?" He asked Rohan.  
"Yeah, actually, he's even better, he was just toying around with all of us, I did happen to bang him up some."  
"Well, we have something odd to tell you." the President paused, Rohan looked in his general direction.  
"And that is?" Rohan replied.  
"We got a shipment from the colonies, it contains a material in it called Gundanium alloy."  
"Gundanium, that's the same material Zedaine's Mobile Suit is made out of."  
"Really? Well, we're going to upgrade your Mobile Suit with that, then with a stronger material, it can handle more power." The President was getting up to leave.  
Rohan stopped him, "Wait, sir, answer this one question for me. Why did you have us send 21 Mobile Suits on one person, its not like you."   
"Well, Rohan, I got a message from an unknown source, maybe from one of the colonies. That told me in advance that there would be a very powerful Mobile Suit and to send as many of your men out to stop it."  
Rohan just stared at the floor.  
"And 21 still wasn't enough." The President mumbled and then walked out of the room.  
Rohan looked back up at the ceiling again, "Why are the colonies helping us?" He asked himself in thought. "Maybe they're trying to show us that their weapon is completely unstoppable." 


End file.
